


Above Average

by writetherest



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Jan go on a fun date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above Average

**Author's Note:**

>  Takes place some time after Money but before The Deposition.

It had been just over a month since Jan had found Michael sitting sadly on a train car, wanting nothing more than to run away from his problems and his debts. She had stayed by his side, just as she'd promised she would, and between her support and Oscar's financial advice, Michael had slowly begun to climb his way out of his debts. The first thing they had done was to start selling some of the 'things no one ever, ever needs' to make some money. Between the bass fishing equipment, the three home gyms (they kept the Core Blaster Extreme, because really, it was awesome), and the extra magic sets, he had gotten a fair amount of his debt paid off. 

Still, he had a ways to go, and in order to cut back on their spending, they had had to sacrifice some of their normal indulgences. Jan was keeping his credit cards so he couldn't order things from infomercials anymore, and they had halted the redecorating of the condo. They had also stopped going out to dinner and on any sorts of dates really, and instead stayed in and cooked. They watched the movies on the free cable channels or sometimes Michael would borrow newer ones from Pam. But for an entire month they had done nothing really fun, and Michael was determined to change that. 

He woke Jan early on a Saturday morning, telling her to get dressed, that they were going on a date. Jan immediately protested. "Michael, we've talked about this. Until things get squared away with your debts, we can't afford to go out."

"Jan, Jan, Jan, I know what we have talked about. But this date is not going to cost us anything. So come on, get dressed."

"Michael!" She protested to his back as he walked out of the room.

"Wear something warm and comfortable," he called over his shoulder, "and make sure you wear thick socks."

~ * ~

A little less than an hour later Michael pulled the Porsche into a parking spot at the ice skating rink that he had taken his employees to on his birthday to get their minds off Kevin's possible skin cancer. The parking lot was empty except for their car, and Jan looked over at him from the passenger seat.

"Michael, what are we doing here?"

Michael grinned as he climbed out of the car and walked around to open her door. "Well, that would be sort of obvious, wouldn't it Jan? We're here to ice skate."

"Michael, this costs money and…"

"Nope." Michael grinned, taking her hand and leading her up to the door of the rink. He knocked on the glass three times and then waited.

"What do you mean nope?" Jan questioned but Michael's answer was cut off the door being unlocked and pushed open. 

"Michael! Hey man, how are you?" The man who opened the door smiled upon seeing Michael, and pulled him into a manly hug. 

"Not bad, Roger. How about you?" 

"Can't complain." Roger then took notice of Jan who was standing just behind Michael, still holding his hand. "And who is this beautiful lady? She can't be with you, can she?"

"Ha ha." Michael rolled his eyes. "Roger, this is my girlfriend Jan. Jan, this is an old friend of mine, Roger. We played hockey together in high school."

Jan knew that Michael had played hockey in high school, he had mentioned it a few times before, but it still surprised her to meet someone Michael had actually played with and apparently been friends with. "It's nice to meet you, Roger," she smiled at him.

"It is definitely nice to meet you." He shook her hand, then turned back to address Michael, "Man, who would've thought, me, the star player on our team ends up divorced and owning an ice rink, and you, the goalie, ends up with a beautiful girlfriend and a cushy job."

Michael said nothing about his debts or how his job really wasn't cushy at all, and instead just squeezed Jan's hand and smiled. "Yeah well, maybe if you hadn't scored with so many girls in high school, leaving none for me, things would be different. After all, what goes around, comes around." The two men laughed and then Roger moved aside. 

"Well, I gotta finish opening everything up, but the ice is freshly buffed and all yours. Enjoy you two."

"Thanks, Roger." Michael waved to him, then headed inside with Jan following him. "See, no money necessary," he grinned at her. 

They stopped at the skate rental counter and Michael hopped up on it, swinging around so he was behind it where all the skates were. He moved through the rows, apparently searching for something, and called out to her, "What size boot do you wear, Jan?" 

"An 8. But Michael, I've never –"

"A ha!" She was cut off by Michael's shout of victory. "I knew they were here somewhere."

A moment later Michael emerged carrying two sets of skates. "He keeps the good ones way in the back. Too good for just the normal public. But for us, they're perfect." He set the skates on the counter and hopped back over.

He handed her one pair and then picked up the other, heading down the steps toward the door to the rink. He stopped in the front row of seats and sat down to put on his skates. Jan sat down beside him, but did nothing. Once his were all laced up he turned, expecting her to be ready as well. "Jan, why aren't your skates on?"

"Because, I've… never skated before." Jan looked almost embarrassed.

"Seriously? Never? Not even when you were little? Not even at the skating rink in Rockefeller Plaza?"

"No. Never." 

"Wow." Michael looked completely taken aback by the news. Then, he grinned. "Well, this just shows what a good idea this date was. Here, let me help you."

He explained that putting on the skates was just like putting on boots, and then showed her how to lace them up properly so they would be sturdy but not hurt her feet. Once they both had skates on, Michael stood up and started to walk toward the door to the rink. Jan stood and nearly fell when she tried to walk. 

"Michael, I can't even walk in these things, let alone skate in them!"

Michael chuckled and took her hand. "Walking in them is the hardest part, I promise." 

He got her to the door and pushed it open, gliding out onto the ice with ease. Jan stepped out onto the ice and clutched the side so as not to fall. "Michael!" She cried in frustration, watching as he skated swiftly across the ice, gaining speed and then breaking so that the ice would fly up. 

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "I forgot. Okay, so, skating is really easy. It's just like walking. Only, instead of picking up your feet, you shuffle them sorta."

He skated out a bit to demonstrate, then turned back. "Now you try." 

Jan looked skeptical, but Michael's smile was so big that she pushed herself off the wall and tried to copy what he had just done. She had gotten no more than six inches from the wall when she fell on her butt. 

Michael quickly skated over and helped her up. Her face was red, but he couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger. "That was good, Jan. Really. You just need to keep your ankles a little straighter." 

"Michael, I cannot do this, and I am not going to do this anymore."

"Oh, come on, Jan. Here, wait, okay, look, just hold onto my hands. Seriously, take my hands. I'm not going to let you fall." He held his hands out to her.

"Michael."

"Jan. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but –"

"If you trust me, you'll take my hands."

Jan bit her lip, but reached out and took Michael's hands. Hers were freezing, but his were warm. He smiled widely at her. "Okay, now, just hold onto my hands and keep your ankles straight. I'm gonna skate us around a little, to let you get the feel of it, okay?"

She nodded and Michael began to skate backwards, going slowly and keeping a firm grasp on Jan's hands. She was shaky, but Michael made sure she stayed upright, and soon she was beginning to gently shuffle her feet.

"See, look, you're doing awesome. A total pro." Jan giggled softly at that. 

"So, when did you start playing hockey?" She asked, keeping her eyes glued to him. He was truly in his element out here on the ice, in a way she hadn't seen him ever before.

"I started skating when I was little. I can remember, my dad took me once, I couldn't have been more than four years old, and I fell down so many times. I got this big blister and my butt was bruised and frozen, but I loved it. My dad laughed a lot that day." A frown marred Michael's face, "That's my first memory, and my only really clear memory of my dad. He left not long after that. But, I loved skating, so Mom put me in lessons. And then when I hit middle school I started playing hockey." 

Jan felt her heart break at Michael's story and wanted nothing more than to reach up and touch his cheek and then kiss him. But she couldn't break her hold, so instead she just squeezed his hands tightly. He smiled back at her.

"I think you have graduated from the hand holding level to the arm holding level of your skating." He was obviously trying to lighten the mood and Jan allowed him to do so.

"What?" 

Michael stopped them and then let go of one of her hands. "Here, now we'll skate side by side. You're doing really well with the feet moves now. So you just hold onto my hand or my arm for balance, but you skate on your own."

"I don't know about this, Michael." Jan sounded worried.

"I do. Trust me."

So she held onto his arm tightly and he slowly began to skate. She in turn began to move her feet like she'd been doing when holding both of her hands and she found that she could actually keep herself going. She was still really unsteady, but she was slowly mastering it. 

Michael skated them in broad circles while regaling her with stories of some of his greatest saves during high school, and also some horror stories of concussions and other injuries he endured. Jan flinched upon hearing about them, but also couldn't help but giggle when Michael cracked a joke about how it was probably the second concussion that made him the way he is today. All the while that they were skating and talking, Michael was slowly working himself away from Jan, so that she was still holding his hand, but that there was distance between them so she was practically skating on her own.

After a few more minutes, Michael stopped them once again. He looked over at her with a proud smile. "I think that you are ready to skate on your own, Ms. Levinson."

"What?" Jan squeezed his hand tightly. "No, no, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can tell."

"No. Michael, the second I let go of your hand, I'm going to fall."

Michael quickly pulled his hand away from hers. "See, you're still standing," he grinned.

"Michael, that's not the same! I can't do this without you." She protested, reaching back out for his hand.

"Yes, you can. And you're not going to be without me. I'm right here." 

"I need you to help keep me steady. I need to be able to hold onto you."

"Okay," Michael grinned, "okay. I'm right here. Come and get me."

"Michael," Jan's voice held a warning in it.

"What? I'm right here. Just reach out and grab me."

Jan reached her hand out and Michael skated back just a few inches. "Michael!"

"What? Come on, I'm right here. Just glide forward a little bit. Or are you chicken?"

As soon as the words went out of his mouth, Michael saw the spark light up Jan's eyes. She was angry now, and she started forwards toward him. He grinned and skated backwards away from her, slowly, always keeping just a few inches between the two of them.

"What, you can't get me Jan?" He egged her on.

She pushed herself forward more, quicker, and felt herself swaying, but then remembered his words and straightened her ankles, determined to catch him. Michael sped up himself, turning. Jan followed, a bit clumsily but still standing. Once she was moving straight again she really got into the groove and sped up even more.

Michael grinned widely and stopped just before the wall. Jan wasn't going really fast, but she was going fast enough that she couldn't get herself stopped and ended up crashing right into him. His hands on her waist were the only thing that kept her from falling. "Bastard," she muttered, smacking his chest with her open palms.

Michael just laughed. "See, I told you you could skate by yourself."

And then suddenly, as if just realizing what she had done, Jan looked up at him in amazement. "Wait, I – I did, didn't I? I skated by myself!"

"Yep," Michael leaned down and kissed her quickly, "and you didn't even fall or anything."

Jan giggled again. "I skated by myself! I can skate by myself. Look." She removed herself from his arms and skated out away from him, gliding across the ice gracefully, if not still a bit wobbily.

Michael clapped for her and then skated up beside her. "I told you you were a pro. And you look so graceful out here, really. You were a dancer, weren't you?"

Jan nodded, concentrating on keeping herself upright. "A long time ago. Why?"

"I can tell. Just from the way you skate. Ballet?"

"Everything," she replied, "but mostly ballet." 

"I would've loved to have seen you as a ballerina, in your tutu." 

Jan rolled her eyes and turned her body to smack him, forgetting she was on skates. The movement was not one her body was prepared for and she fell to the ice with a dull thud. "Damn it!"

Michael was instantly by her side to help her up. "See, that's what you get for trying to smack me."

"Don't you laugh at me, Michael Scott," she threatened.

"I'm not laughing at you," he assured her, kissing her to prove it, "I'm just trying to help you."

She kissed him back. "Okay, well, I guess that's okay then. But, I think I've had enough skating for one day. Or at least, my butt has."

Michael chuckled and glanced down at his watch. "That's okay, it's time for people to start arriving anyway, so we can head out if you want."

And sure enough, when she looked up, Jan could see people starting to filter their way down the stands, sitting and putting on skates, getting ready to come out on the ice. "Yeah, I really don't want to fall in front of all these people." 

Michael grinned and took her hand, and together they skated across the ice. They were waiting as a few people came on the ice so they could get off when they heard it. Two voices calling together, "Michael! Michael!"

At the sound, both Michael and Jan turned to see a little boy and girl wobbling toward the ice and them, followed by their mother. It was the children who caught Michael's attention, but their mother who caught Jan's. "Carol," she mumbled.

"Hi Michael!" The little girl called upon reaching them at the door.

"Hey guys," Michael smiled, then looked up at Carol, "Hi Carol."

"Hello Michael," and then noticing Jan who was still holding Michael's hand, "and… Jan?" She was surprised, and yet not, to see Michael's boss beside him.

"Hello Carol."

There was a silent tension that filled the spaces between them until the children broke it. "Michael, will you take us for a ride again?" The little boy, whose name might have been Tommy but he could not remember for sure, asked.

"Oh, sorry buddy, but I don't have my stick with me today." Michael really did look apologetic.

"We can use mine," he exclaimed, holding up a small hockey stick. "Mom's letting me play now."

"Cool," Michael smiled at him.

"So will you?"

"Yeah, will you Michael, please?"

Michael looked over at Jan. "Go ahead," she tried to smile.

Michael squeezed her hand and made sure she made it off the ice before he took 'Tommy's' stick and held it out. "Okay, grab on." The kids grabbed on quickly and Michael started off backwards, dragging the kids along much to their delight.

Jan stood next to Carol, holding tightly to the side wall even though she was on solid ground now. She was acutely aware of Carol's presence but kept her eyes and attention focused only on Michael.                                                                             

"So… you and Michael," Carol spoke softly.

"Yep. Me and Michael." Her hand felt cold now that it wasn't in his.

Carol's kids were laughing and Michael was smiling widely. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, whether it was the deafening silence, or the sight of Michael with Carol's children, but she blurted it out before she could stop herself, "We're living together."

Carol, for her part, looked politely surprised. "Really?"

Jan nodded. "At his condo. Well, our condo now, I guess. It's a great place, so I guess I should thank you for selling it to Michael."

"Um, it was my job so… I was happy to do it." Carol felt slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't know why. It could've been the way that Jan was clutching the wall, like she could kill someone.

Again they lapsed into silence, with Jan's eyes still trained on Michael and the children. Carol kept glancing over at Jan. "So, when did this happen, with you and Michael?"

Jan looked over at her. "Um, we went to Jamaica over Christmas and then things just… progressed from there."

Carol could easily do the math in her head. She and Michael had broken up and Michael and Jan had gotten together within one day. Michael had taken Jan on the trip he had booked for them. She should've been upset. Instead, she found herself chuckling out loud.

"What?" Jan sounded defensive, she knew it.

"Nothing, just… I always wondered how long it would take."

"How long what would take?" Jan was actually curious as to what Carol had wondered about.

Carol smiled at her. "How long it would take you and Michael to get together."

"What?"

Carol chuckled again. "I always knew, from our first date, that Michael was hung up on you."

"H-how did you -?"

Carol smiled indulgently at her. "Casino Night… his eyes never left you. And after that, even when he was trying to pretend to be frustrated and annoyed by you, all he could talk about was you. I was just waiting for him to realize that he wanted you."

Jan could hardly comprehend what Carol was saying. "Michael said that you broke up with him."

Carol nodded. "I did."

"Was it because of –?"

"Michael's a great guy. I really like him. But I just… wasn't right for him, and he wasn't right for me. I didn't get him, I couldn't handle him. But you… you get him."

Jan opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Michael and the kids skating up and stopping in front of them. "Did you see us, Mom?" They were laughing. 

"Yeah, I did. It looked like a lot of fun."

"Yeah!"

"Well, what do you say to Michael?"

"Thanks, Michael!" Michael held up his hand and they each high fived him.

"Alright guys, it's time to get ready for your lessons. Tell Michael goodbye."

"Bye Michael!" They called as they skated off toward their respective instructors. Michael waved at them, then turned to Carol and Jan. 

"You ladies have a good chat?" He looked worried.

"Yeah. We did." Carol smiled. "Listen, it was great to see you two. I'm glad you're enjoying the condo. And if you're ever on the market again – for a new house – give me a call." 

"We will." Michael nodded, and watched her walk up a few steps to take a seat to watch her kids. He looked back at Jan. "So, did you two have a good chat, or was Carol being polite?"

Jan leaned down and kissed him. "It was actually pretty good."

"Tell me about it?"

"After you help me get these skates off." She winked at him and he finally exited the ice.

Once they had gotten their skates off, they headed up to return them, hand in hand. Michael nodded briefly at Carol and she smiled at Jan in a knowing way. Jan just held tight to Michael's hand and leaned into him slightly as Carol's words played over in her head. _"I always wondered… how long it would take you and Michael to get together…. But you… you get him."_

Did she get him? She thought that she did, but then… there were still so many things about him that she didn't know. He got her, that was for sure. He knew her better than she knew herself most days. Like today, for example. She never would have gone ice skating on her own, but Michael knew that she would like it and that she could do it. Michael also knew that for all her protests, she did like to go out on dates with him. 

"Hey. Where were you just now?" Michael asked, after he had turned in their skates.

Jan blushed just slightly. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Michael's eyes were excited, wanting to know what she had been thinking. He always wanted to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Something Carol said."

Now Michael's brow furrowed. "What did Carol say? Did she upset you?" 

They had reached the car. Jan smiled at him and pecked his lips quickly. "No, she didn't say anything to upset me. She just said that she wondered how long it would take us to get together."

Michael released her hand and moved around to climb in the driver's side. Again she felt cold without his touch. Once they were both in the car though, he reached over and took her hand again. "Carol always was a smart one," he nodded as he backed the car out of its spot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jan looked quizzically at him.

"It means that even she knew we were supposed to be together. So she's gotta be smart." 

Jan glanced over at him. "Michael, why did you call me and invite me to Jamaica with you after you and Carol broke up?" 

"Because I wanted to go with you, duh." Michael rolled his eyes at her.

"Carol said she knew that you wanted to be with me from your first date with her."

"Casino Night." Michael looked like he was reliving that night in one moment.

"Was that true? Did you want to be with me then?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you understood that Jan. I asked you first. I wanted _you_ to be my date. I only asked Carol after you said no. And then she said yes and you called back and… I couldn't just tell Carol she couldn't come then. And besides, I still didn't know what you wanted, if you wanted anything and… you'd turned me down so many times in the past."

Silence filled the car. "You looked like you were having fun with Carol's kids."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. It was fun. They're good kids."

"They really seemed to like you." 

"They liked that I could swing them around on a hockey stick." Michael laughed.

"You really seemed to like them."

"Yeah, I do like them."

"Do you regret not being with Carol anymore?" Jan asked softly.

"What?" Michael nearly swerved the car off the road. "Are you serious? Of course I don't regret it." 

"You're sure? You really seemed to like her, and her kids."

"Yeah, I like her, but I don't want her. You're the one I want, Jan. The only one I've ever wanted. It was always you. And as for her kids, yeah, I like them. But I don't want Carol's kids, Jan… I want our kids." 

Jan's mouth fell slightly open at Michael's confession, and she could only stare at him. "I –".

Michael looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I mean, I don't mean right now. I know that with the money and all, now would be a bad time to have children, but… it's just something that I want… with you… someday."

Jan felt a lump forming in her throat and had to blink back tears. She swallowed hard and squeezed his hand. "I want that too… with you… someday."

It was good that Michael had just parked the car in the driveway, because he took his hands off the wheel, his feet off the pedals, and turned to face her. "Really?"

"Really," she whispered back. 

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her for all he was worth. She responded in turn. When they finally broke away, Michael was laughing. "See, I told you this would be a good date." 

"Yes, you did. Yes, you did." Jan smiled at him.

"Awesome, because I was thinking we could go back next weekend and…"

Jan silenced him with a kiss. "It was a very good date and I really did love it. But I don't know if my body can handle ice skating two weekends in a row."

Michael looked a little crestfallen, but quickly perked up. "But you did like it? And you'll still go with me sometimes?"

"Yes, to both counts." She kissed him again softly. 

The wheels were obviously turning in Michael's head, and a large smile quickly spread across his face. "Perfect." 

"What's perfect?" Jan asked, amused.

"You." Michael winked. "Now come on, let's go inside. This date isn't over yet."

"It isn't? But my body aches."

"I know." Michael grinned. "The rest of the date involves a hot bath, a full body massage, and possibly some exercise for those sore muscles of yours."

Jan giggled. "That sounds like a perfect date."

She climbed out of the car and Michael followed, their hands joining as they met at the front of the car. Together they entered the condo hand-in-hand, both looking forward to the rest of their date. Michael reflected back on his relationship with Carol briefly, and then kissed Jan's neck. He didn't regret his relationship with Carol, but he was glad it had ended. If it hadn't, he might not be here with Jan now. And right here, with Jan, even with her firing and the debts and everything else, was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
